Learning Lightning
by DrHoneyChuckles
Summary: He stepped slightly away from the two. The hair on the back of his neck was rising. He felt a strange prickling in his skin. ... And then Mako felt like the whole world exploded.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm obsessed with the idea that Mako learns how to bend lightning. I'm also obsessed with Makorra. (Yes I was a Zutarian. No I do not think Makorra is Zutara 2.0.) So here's a fiction on how Mako learns to bend lightning with hints of Makorra through it._

_Disclaimer: Legend of Korra does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>A boom of thunder resonated across the hills. It was soon followed by a searing flash of light and yet another crash of exploding air.<p>

"Korra!" Mako yelled.

His voice was lost in the sounds of the storm. He was panting and he stopped for a second to catch his breath. His clothes were drenched in sweat and rain. They clung tight to his body and his scarf clung tightly to his neck and back. He couldn't see a thing in this stupid rain.

"Korra!" he yelled again. He cursed Korra and her stupid Avatar business. "Oh I won't go far, she said. I won't get involved with the Equalists, she said." Mako grumbled under his breath.

He felt a rumbling behind him and saw Bolin running in his direction with a group of Equalists on his tail. "Mako!" Bolin yelled. "A little help please?"

Mako cussed. This was not good. It was raining and it was at night. It took him extra effort to create the fire he needed. When he did shoot it the air fizzled and steam started filling the air. Soon Mako and Bolin were back to back with about eight Equalists surrounding them. "Can't you just suck them underground?" Mako yelled at Bolin.

"Easier said than done, bro!" Bolin yelled back. Bolin stomped and an Equalist soared into the air. Mako's fire was starting to fizzle out. They'd been running around in this forsaken rain for the past three hours. He was shaking from cold. He took a few breaths and focused on the river of energy that ran through him. His chi. He imagined his chi flowing faster, fast enough to warm him up. It started working.

"Mako! Bolin!" Korra's shrill screech echoed through the air.

Mako's attempts at warming himself up were gone. The screech chilled him to the very core.

Mako's reply to Korra was lost in the next boom of thunder. The lightning flashed and landed mere feet away. "Get us out of here, Bolin!" Mako yelled.

Bolin quickly shot the rock under their feet upward and they went sailing towards the top of the hill. They landed and rolled a few yards. When they came to rest they saw Korra running up towards them. She was dragging her left leg behind her and she kept swiping at her forehead. A crack of lightning illuminated her form and Mako saw that there was a cut on her forehead that was bleeding down into her eye.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled. "We're here!"

Korra was breathing heavily when she reached the top of the hill. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." Mako replied.

"What happened to you?" Bolin asked quickly before Mako could.

"Long story. We need to get out of here." Korra replied.

"Wait a minute." Mako said. He stepped slightly away from the two. The hair on the back of his neck was rising. He felt a strange prickling in his skin. He held his hand up in front of him and noted that the hair on the back of his hand was sticking up too.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

And then Mako felt like the whole world exploded.

He saw the lightning bolt hit his outstretched hand, felt pure energy coursing through his body, and a horrible cry escaped his mouth. The river of chi he'd tried to warm up earlier was pulsing and twitching with raw power. It burned yet cooled. It was a horrible yet thrilling sensation. But the most overwhelming feeling was pain.

He could feel it suspended inside his body. He could feel it fighting to get free, but it seemed to stay in that river of energy that flowed through his stomach. He needed to get it out. The urge to get it out of him was overwhelming.

The opposite hand of the one that had received the energy started moving. It took so much effort for Mako to move it. He reached it out and all of the energy that had been stored inside him exploded outward. The bolt blew up the ground in front of the Equalists.

It had felt like an eternity, but all of this had taken about two seconds.

Mako twisted and saw Korra and Bolin staring at him with awed looks on their faces. He got a whiff of something burning and then collapsed.

_-break-_

Mako was sore all over. The only thing he found he could think about was the pain. It started in his core muscles and spread out across his body. He even felt it in his fingertips.

His eyes opened slightly and he found he was in a large room with lots of windows. The sunlight coming through the windows was a soft orange. Mako could tell it was sunrise. The rays of sunlight coming through the window felt nice on his bare skin. He focused on the energy the sun gave him and his pain dulled some. He breathed in deeply and then exhaled, a slight flame coming from his nostrils.

"I thought you'd like this room." Korra said quietly. Mako jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Mako struggled to sit up. He didn't like feeling vulnerable, especially in front of Korra. _And _it was downright embarrassing that Korra was looking at him when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Not yet, Mister Lightning. Tenzin told me to tell you that you are strictly forbidden from leaving this bed." Korra replied as she pushed him back onto the bed.

Mako scowled, but stayed put. He heard Korra pulling up a chair and sit down beside him.

"How's your leg?" Mako asked. His voice was hoarse.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. _You're _the one everyone's worried about."

"I'm perfectly fine." Mako mimicked. Korra scowled. Mako brought his hands up and studied them. His palms were wrapped in bandages and his fingertips were black with soot. "What happened?"

"Well I thought you could tell us." Korra replied.

Mako gave Korra a pointed look.

Korra huffed. "The Equalists scrammed after you shot lightning at them. Bolin and I got you here to Air Temple Island because we weren't sure what was wrong with you. Tenzin assured us though that you should be perfectly fine, but that you needed to rest." She leaned forward in excitement. "What was it like? You know, with the lightning and everything? I bet it was super cool!"

"Not really." Mako managed. He took in Korra's face for a moment. Her whole face glowed with excitement and the shine in her eyes was genuine. A small white bandage was pressed against her forehead and blood had started to soak through. "Your bandage needs changed." He said and reached his hand up to her forehead.

Korra frowned and seemed to deflate as her excitement left. She caught Mako's wrist.

Something did a somersault in Mako's stomach. Her touch was warm and gentle, not what he would have expected from her strong calloused hands. Korra and Mako held each other's gaze for a moment before Mako cleared his throat. "Where's Bolin?"

Korra jerked her head over her shoulder. "Sleeping. He finally crashed an hour ago."

Mako listened carefully and could hear the slight whistle of a snore that was Bolin's signature. "Finally?"

Korra nodded. "You've been out for two days and it was driving Bolin insane. He was running from place to place trying to figure out something about what could have gone wrong with the whole lightning thing. It took a lot of convincing and calming tea to finally get him to sleep."

A smile danced across Mako's lips. He could imagine the ruckus his brother would have caused. He thought about all the nights they huddled in the streets together. Mako had always been protecting Bolin. And now when the roles were reversed Bolin had done the same for him.

"Would you like some tea?" Korra asked.

Mako shook his head.

Korra frowned and then put the back of her hand against Mako's forehead. She hissed and pulled her hand back instantly. "Mako, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine." Mako said easily. "Really."

Korra's frown just deepened. "I'm going to get Tenzin. I'll be back."

Mako's eyes slid shut and he was out before Korra even left the room.

He was standing there on that hill again. He could feel the energy prickling across his skin again. See the hair standing up on end. Right before the lightning struck everything froze. A booming yet gentle voice said, _'There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive and negative energy.'_

Mako experienced a few flashes of past memories. A small fire lit on the street. The rain pouring down. A pro-bending match. Thunder. Lightning. His father's funeral.

'_Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning.'_

Mako felt the energy course through him. He saw it leave his hand and crash into the ground. Release and guidance. And then he was standing back on the hill again with his tingling skin and the sense of newfound energy.

'_Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them.'_

Suddenly Mako was watching Korra. She was standing in the middle of what he could only describe as a block of ice. Only the buildings appeared to be made of the ice too. Mako had only seen snow a few times. He couldn't imagine that even in the South Pole there was this much snow. Korra took a deep breath in and then breathed out. Her motions were completely fluid. Korra seemed to be water herself.

'_If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi.' _

Mako was back to the lightning. He remembered before trying to warm up his chi. To ward off the remembered feeling the flow of energy through his stomach.

'_You direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this.'_

He realized his attempt at warming himself was probably why he was able to redirect the lightning and not die of electrocution. His dream started again and he felt the lightning leave his body. And then he was watching Korra again. Her moves were exactly how the voice described to redirect the lightning. Her arms moved in one motion to point up, over, and then up again.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ah, but has it been _confirmed _that it was Mako bending lightning? Maybe Azula had a kid and Azula's kid had a kid and that kid is Amon's evil side kick that enjoys shooting lightning at people. ;D_

_Enjoy the newest chapter!_

* * *

><p>"So that's really how you found Pabu?" Korra laughed.<p>

Bolin was grinning from ear to ear. "Sure is!"

Korra and Bolin were sitting a few feet away from where Mako was. Both of them were sipping a cup of tea. On the table between them was a plate of food that Pema had been nice enough to make for them. Pema had said it was important to get food into Mako as soon as he was awake again. Korra and Bolin had assured her that they would take care of it.

Earlier when Mako had woken up Korra had gone to get Tenzin. When they had come back Mako's fever was even higher. "I've heard that a firebender's temperature can reach high numbers, but even this seems high." Tenzin said as his fingers tested Mako's forehead gently. "But if the lightning successfully went through his body I don't see where this fever is coming from…"

"Unless?" Korra pressed.

Tenzin locked eyes with Korra. "Unless it damaged something on the inside."

"Well what do we do?" Korra asked desperately. Her eyes flitted from Tenzin, to Mako, to Bolin's sleeping form, and then back to Tenzin.

"We try and keep his fever down as much as we can." Tenzin replied. A few moments later they had an ice cold cloth to put on Mako's forehead. It literally sizzled and steamed when it was laid on his forehead.

And that's what Bolin had just distracted Korra from with his story about Pabu. Bolin had woken up about fifteen minutes ago. But Korra had welcomed the distraction. She still wasn't sure about her own thoughts on the firebender. The flip her stomach had done when she'd grabbed Mako's wrist. Their eyes had locked and she thought she had seen the same flicker run through Mako's eyes. What would happen if they did have a relationship though? Mako and Bolin were already wanted by Amon. If Amon found out that she was having a relationship with Mako that would just put the danger level for both of the brothers up to a whole new level.

Korra and Bolin's heads snapped up when they heard a low groan from Mako. They both ran over to Mako's side. "Mako?" Bolin asked.

Mako jerked awake with a gasp. His eyes searched rapidly. He took in Bolin and then Korra. "You need to teach me waterbending." Mako said through gritted teeth. Korra could tell he was in incredible pain.

Korra and Bolin exchanged a glance before looking back down at Mako. "Mako, your fever is really high-" Korra tried to say.

"No! I can bend it!" Mako protested. He hissed in pain and his eyes squeezed shut. Both of his hands shot to his stomach and he rolled onto his side. "Lightning. The-the lightning. I can bend it." He insisted.

Korra and Bolin exchanged another concerned look. Korra quickly ran across the room to get another fresh cloth.

"Bolin." Mako said hoarsely as his eyes opened.

"I'm right here, bro." Bolin assured.

"What happened with dad." Mako started. "It-it was my fault, Bolin."

"No way, Mako." Bolin said firmly.

"It was, Bolin!" Korra came over and placed the fresh cloth on Mako's forehead. Mako winced, but continued on. "The whole reason he was out that night was because of me."

Bolin seemed to falter. "What..?"

"I-I told him…" Mako's eyes squeezed shut and tears started to stream out. Korra's heart broke into a million pieces as she saw them. Her hand reached out and she grabbed a hold of Mako's hand. Mako's eyes opened and locked with Bolin's. "I told him that you really wanted that stuffed fire ferret for your birthday. He told me it was too expensive, but I told him that you really really wanted it." Mako sniffled and held Bolin's unwavering gaze.

Bolin's eyes had started to fill with tears. "How… But… I thought…" he stumbled for words.

A sob wracked Mako's body and he curled up tighter, but he seemed determined to get the story out. "The store was in Triple Threat Triad territory. He got back late and that's why he wasn't focused in the Pro Bending match the next day."

Bolin's tears were falling freely down his face now. "Mako, that's not your fault!" he exclaimed.

Korra felt like she was intruding. She didn't want to see either of the brother's like this. It just broke her heart even more to know that it was about the death of one of their parents. She loved her parents dearly. She couldn't imagine growing up without them.

Mako hissed in pain again and his hand ripped out of Korra's and to his stomach. Both of his hands tore at the skin on his abdomen as he rolled onto his back. "It was. It was." Mako insisted as tears continued to pour out.

Korra found this as the perfect time to interrupt. "Listen, Mako." She said forcefully as she reached her hand out to turn his fever flushed face her way. His eyes were still dripping with tears, but he seemed to have a dazed look now. It was like he couldn't believe all of those thoughts had actually come out of his mouth. "You have a very high fever, Mako. Do you understand?"

Mako nodded his head.

"Good. Now we have some food here for you to eat. We're only going to give you a little bit to see if you can stomach it. Alright?"

Mako nodded.

Korra got up and turned to get the food. As soon as her back was to the brothers she released the small noise that had been stuck in her throat. A lump soon rose up, but she swallowed it. She blinked hard and clamped a hand over her mouth. No. She had to be strong for them. She couldn't cry. Not now. She grabbed a bowl of fruit. "Bolin, can you prop Mako up?"

"Sure." Bolin sniffled. He moved around the table Mako was on and carefully slid his hands under Mako's shoulders. He was easily able to lift Mako up into a sitting position. Bolin stayed there and kept a firm grip on his brother to keep him steady. Korra sat on the edge of the table and picked up one of the berries from the bowl. She carefully held it up to Mako's lips. Mako's nose wrinkled at the smell of the sweet berry, but he opened his mouth anyways. He hadn't even eaten his third berry before he was retching over the side of the table. He'd apologized, tears included, several times about not being able to eat. Korra and Bolin had assured him it was perfectly fine. As soon as Mako was laid back down on the table he was out cold.

Bolin looked over at Korra and his lower lip started trembling. Korra hugged Bolin as tight as she could as her own tears threatened to surface. Korra felt Bolin's strong arms wrap around her and feel the shaking of his shoulders. "I've never seen him like this, Korra." He cried.

"I know, Bolin." Korra replied. "But it's just the fever. As soon as it's gone he'll be back to plain, old, serious Mako."

"You don't understand. What he said about my dad…" Bolin sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Bolin." Korra said and squeezed tighter.

"Mako and I… We watched our dad get killed right in front of our eyes." Bolin said. "It was back when Pro-Bending was still relatively new and the arena floor was still made of wood instead of stone. And the mechanisms that bring the discs up to the arena surface were new too. They thought the machinery could work better with nothing around it. The earthbender on the other team… He blew a hole in the arena floor. Dad could have made it out if he was a firebender…" Bolin sniffled again. "His foot got caught in the machinery underneath the stage. It pulled him under and he fell to where the pit would be except it was under the stage, so all that was there was rock."

Korra was shocked. "How old were you?"

"It was my sixth birthday. Mako was eight."

_-break-_

"Look, Tenzin, I can't take this anymore!" Korra burst out as she threw the door open.

Tenzin was sitting in his meditation stance. He was outside under one of the gazebos. Tenzin's shoulders slumped some as he turned his head to face Korra. "I told you that there was nothing more that we could do."

"I _know _what you said Tenzin!" Korra yelled. "But I can't take it anymore. I swear that if Mako starts crying _one _more time, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm gonna do something really bad!"

"What?" Tenzin asked with confusion as he spun around to face her.

"Mako started hallucinating about half an hour ago. He keeps seeing his father dying right in front of his eyes and his mom telling him her last goodbyes. And then he keeps rambling about how he keeps seeing those stupid Equalists running around everywhere and, and Bolin's going to lose it. And I'm going to lose it. And I just… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She threw her fists down and the following fire explosion was incredible. When the smoke cleared Korra was on her knees with her face in her hands. Her body shaking from sobs. Korra soon felt Tenzin's reassuring arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I wasn't aware Mako had gotten worse."

"Ya, well he's a _lot_ worse." Korra said as she swiped at her eyes. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

It was quiet for a moment before Tenzin said, "There may be one thing we haven't tried yet."

"What? What is it?" Korra asked as she looked up at Tenzin through bleary eyes.

"I remember my mother telling me that you weren't able to use the healing art of waterbending. Is that correct?" Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded and her shoulders slumped. "Master Katara said that some people just don't have that ability."

"Well I believe you do." Tenzin replied. "But healing is one of the more spiritual aspects of waterbending. Which spiritual isn't exactly your thing."

Korra scowled. "What's your point?"

"My point is that meditation is also a spiritual aspect of bending. Maybe if you are able to meditate you would then be able to heal." Tenzin said.

Korra thought about it for a moment. She knew she'd never be able to meditate, but it was worth a try for Mako's sake. She nodded. "I'll try it."

"Alright. I'll be here with you to see how it goes." Tenzin replied. He got up and then helped Korra to stand. They walked over to the gazebo and sat down. Tenzin sat down so that he was facing Korra. "Just remember. Clear your thoughts. Keep your breathing nice and steady."

"How am I supposed to remember those things and clear my thoughts at the same time?" Korra grumbled under her breath. If Tenzin heard her, he ignored it. She straightened her posture and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and focused on… well, not focusing on anything. It was about five seconds later when she huffed and opened her eyes. "This isn't working."

"Patience, Korra." Tenzin said gently.

Korra sighed and then resumed her stance. She focused on her breathing, on the in and out. Her thoughts slowly turned to Mako. About how when the hallucinations had started he had begun to sweat buckets. The horrific story Bolin had told her about their father's death. How Mako had been talking to his mom and his mom wasn't even there. She began to push them out and then it clicked. Just like Tenzin said it would. And when it did click she suddenly found herself in a beautiful orchard.

Utterly confused, she stood up and wondered if this was why Tenzin loved meditation so much. The orchard was filled with blossoming cherry trees. The blossoms were a bright pink and the steady breeze was picking up the loose petals and carrying them on their way. Korra's fingers tentatively touched one of the outstretched branches. "It's real." She breathed in amazement.

"Of course it's real!" A voice said from behind her.

"Wah!" Korra yelled as she spun around.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The man said and put his hands up in a passive gesture.

Korra studied the man for a moment and it only took her two seconds to place him. "You're Avatar Aang!"

"And you must be Korra! Nice to meet you! What took you so long to get here?" Aang asked excitedly as he reached forward and almost shook Korra's arm off.

"Well, um, ya, I'm Korra." The young Avatar was fumbling for words. "I'm not really a spiritual Avatar."

"Oh! Well you've mastered water, earth, and fire, right? You're on the right path." He flashed Korra a toothy grin.

Korra smiled back sheepishly. "Ya, I guess so."

"But you're not here for Avatar spiritual advice, are you?" Aang asked. His excited mask seemed to drop off and now he was all business. "Your friend is very sick, isn't he?"

Korra nodded. "He got struck by lightning and somehow managed to send it through his body. We're still not sure how he did it."

"Ah. Redirecting lightning is a very dangerous process. I have only redirected lightning once." Aang said. "If the chi isn't in the right position it could damage your body in a bad way."

"Well that's the thing." Korra replied as she threw her hands out for emphasis. "Mako hasn't been coherent enough to tell us if anything is hurting. I mean, it _looks _like he's in pain, but that could just be the fever."

"I'm not the expert on lightning." Aang said. "If you'd like I can take you to either the Dragon of the West or Fire Lord Zuko."

Korra's curiosity peaked. She'd heard so many great stories about both of those people. How the Dragon of the West had taken back Ba Sing Se. How Fire Lord Zuko had rebelled against the Fire Lord -his own father- and then come back to redeem the Fire Nation and restore peace. But Korra didn't have time for that. "No, not now. I just need some tips on healing. Tenzin said that he believed if I was able to meditate I would then gain the ability to heal.

"Ah! Tenzin said that did he?" Aang stroked his chin as he thought about it for a moment. "His logic seems sound enough. Come on, I'll take you to the Healing Spirit." He turned and started walking through the orchard paths. Korra followed obediently.

They left the orchard and started downhill. "So how is Tenzin doing?" Aang asked nonchalantly.

"He seems fine." Korra said as she caught up to the airbender. "He has a lot of responsibility in Republic City now."

"What about Pema? Tenzin had just told me about their engagement when I left. I found out through the grapevine that they'd had a girl named Jinora a few years later, but nothing after that."

Korra caught a hint of sadness in Aang's voice. "Jinora's an airbender, but she'd rather stay inside and read. They also have Ikki. She's an airbender too. She talks nonstop all the time. And then they have Meelo. He's also an airbender. And Pema's due to have another baby any day now."

Aang smiled. "They're happy then?"

"Very happy." Korra replied with a smile.

It was silent for a while before he asked in a quieter voice, "And what about my wife, Katara?"

"She was my sifu when I was mastering waterbending." Korra said. "Of course, I didn't need to learn much. I was already bending three elements before I was four."

"Amazing!" Aang exclaimed. As they had been chatting the hill had leveled off and now they were in a swamp area. Aang stopped and pointed. "Right up there is where the Healing Spirit lives. Just go on up and tell her I sent you."

Korra turned and bowed. "Thank you, Avatar Aang."

"You're welcome." Aang replied and then turned to head back to his beautiful pink orchard.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow, guys! I'm blown away by all the feedback I'm getting from this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks!_

_And yes I know, this concept kind of got blown out of the water by episode 3, The Revelation, but I shall continue! (Am I the only one that doesn't like how lightning bending went from being something only elite firebenders could do to being so common that it's Republic City's power source? No? Just me?)_

* * *

><p>Korra started towards the hut that was spewing smoke from the chimney. The windows were glowing with a soft gold color that cast shadows on the swampy floor. "Um… Hello?" Korra called out. "Healing Spirit? I'm Avatar Korra." She carefully chose her steps as she got closer to the hut. "Anyone home?"<p>

Korra stepped in through the doorway and peered in. The place appeared empty. "Healing Spirit? Are you in here?" She called. "I'm Avatar Korra. Avatar Aang sent me." Korra huffed and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Listen, my friend is really sick and I need to learn how to heal people. Ya… So if you could come out of your hiding spot that would be nice."

Nothing moved.

Korra huffed again and sat on a chair. Almost as soon as she sat a woman popped out from around a corner. "Well hello there, dear! You're Avatar Korra, right?"

"Ya, and you're the Healing Spirit?" Korra guessed.

"Well, I sure am! What can I do you for?" She asked. The Healing Spirit was about five feet tall and couldn't weigh more than 80 pounds soaking wet with rocks in her pockets. She had wildly curly black hair that was pointing out from her head in all directions. Her eyes were a deep piercing blue. Her clothes seemed to be a mix between Fire Nation and Water Tribe. The style of the clothing was made for warm weather like the Fire Nation, but the color of the material was all in shades of blue.

"My friend he's very sick. He tried to bend lightning and we think it may have damaged something on the inside." Korra motioned to the abdomen area of her body.

"Oh dear! What are his symptoms?" The Healing Spirit asked as she leaned forward, obviously intrigued.

"He has a very high fever and he started hallucinating. We think he's in a lot of pain too, but he's too stubborn to admit." Korra replied.

"It seems you're in quite the predicament." The Healing Spirit frowned.

"I thought that maybe you could help me learn how to use the healing aspect of waterbending." Korra said as she stood. "I was never able to master that aspect of bending. I'm told I'm less of a spiritual Avatar and more of a physical one."

"Oh you're such a darling." The Healing Spirit cooed. "I've never met an Avatar as adorable as you! Travelling to the Spirit World to save your boyfriend-"

"He's just a friend!"

"-from burning to death from a fever! How romantic!"

Korra's face turned beat red and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Word travels fast around these parts, sweetheart." The Healing Spirit winked at her. "Now let me lead you into this back room. Bending cannot actually be performed in the Spirit World, but I can show you the basics." The Spirit grabbed Korra by the hand and dragged her into said back room.

_-break-_

Korra's eyes snapped open as her spirit flew back into her body. She was looking at Tenzin. "Well?" Tenzin asked.

"I think I can do it!" Korra said excitedly. She jumped quickly to her feet and dashed off. Before disappearing around a corner she yelled, "Thanks, Tenzin!"

_-break-_

Bolin watched carefully from his spot on the other side of the room. Korra had made him stay back in case the trapped energy exploded. She had even made him flip a table over as a shield.

"Alright. Here we go." Korra said as she brought water out to cover her hands. As her hands approached Mako's stomach they started glowing blue. It filled the dark room with a strange shadowy light.

The light disappeared into Mako's stomach for about two seconds then Korra pulled it back out. Mako pushed air through his teeth.

"Wow." Bolin gaped. He walked up to get a closer look at the water Korra still had suspended in the air.

"Wow is right." Korra agreed.

The water ball was filled with energy. The energy never stopped moving. It flickered from one side to the other and as Bolin stuck his finger out to touch it a single strand reached out and zapped him.

"Open a window." Korra said carefully.

Bolin did as he was told. Korra walked over and dumped the water out the window. There was a mini crack of thunder as the energy was released.

"Bolin?" Mako asked hoarsely.

Bolin spun on his heel and was back at his brother's side in a flash. "Right here."

"I'm sorry. About saying all those things." Mako replied. He was curled up on his side now. His hands were rubbing his upper arms in what looked like an attempt to get warm. "I know it's this fever, but I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright, Mako." Bolin said and put a hand on his arm. "Korra fixed you up. You'll be right as rain in no time." Bolin flashed Mako a smile and then looked over at Korra. "Right?"

"Right." Korra agreed. She brought a chair over for Bolin and then one for herself. "Do you feel any better?" she asked.

"The pain's gone." Mako said.

"Great!" Bolin said excitedly. "That's great right?"

"Definitely." Korra replied.

A corner of Mako's mouth turned up. Bolin looked out the window and saw that the sun was slowly sinking over the horizon. He wondered if this would have any effect on Mako. So far Mako had only been conscious during the day time and was more than likely drawing some energy from the sun that burned through the windows.

Bolin was about to get his answer.

Bolin and Korra had been chatting quietly with the occasional input from Mako. Korra had lit a couple candles and had them spread out across the room. Then the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Almost instantaneously Mako's shivering and shaking increased. A flash of pain crossed Mako's face.

"Are you cold, bro?" Bolin asked.

"I'm f-fine." Mako said as he managed a smile.

Bolin was thrown for a loop. Those same words had been exchanged between them a long time ago. It had been their first winter on the streets and everyone was saying this winter was the coldest one yet.

"Mako?" Bolin asked an eight-year-old Mako.

"Ya?" Mako replied to the six-year-old.

"I'm kind of cold." Bolin didn't want to be a bother. He knew his brother was trying the best he could.

Mako gave him a nice warm smile. "I know, Bolin. But do you see that place over there?" He pointed across the square. Bolin nodded. "That place gives people like us a warm place to stay for the night."

"Really?" Bolin squeaked happily.

"Really." Mako replied. "Come on."

Mako grabbed hold of Bolin's small chubby hand and walked him across the snowy square. This was the first time they'd seen snow in their lives. It was packed hard into the ground from the feet of the people who travelled across the square.

Mako pushed open the door to the building towing Bolin behind him. They quickly weaved through the crowd up to the desk. Mako had to stand on his tip toes to see over the counter. "Excuse me." Mako said.

"We're all out." The lady behind the counter said.

"What?" Mako faltered.

"We're all out of rooms." The lady said again.

Mako glanced down at Bolin and then back at the lady. "Please. It's just me and my brother. He's only six."

The lady peered out over the counter at Bolin. "We don't take up much room." Bolin pleaded.

The lady frowned and looked between Mako and Bolin. "Look, I'm sorry, kids, but we're already holding more than we can handle. I can give you this however." She reached underneath the desk and pulled out a bundle. "This is the last one we have. Find a warm, safe place for the night and come back in the morning. I'll see if we have anything available then."

"Thank you." Mako replied. He tucked the bundle under his arm and held Bolin's hand with his.

"I thought we were going to stay here." Bolin said.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Mako replied. They pushed their way back outside into the glowing orange of the sunset.

"Where are we going to stay?" Bolin asked.

"We'll find some place. Don't worry, Bo." Mako pulled Bolin behind him. They walked into an alley and Mako knew this is where they would be staying tonight. He walked down to a corner and sat down cross legged with his back pressed into the brick nook. He pulled Bolin down into his lap. "Let's get this blanket unraveled." He pulled the tie off the roll and then quickly wrapped the blanket around Bolin's small frame.

"This is such a warm blanket." Bolin sighed as he snuggled into Mako's chest.

"That's good." Mako replied as he wrapped his arms around Bolin. He started to heat his hands up with firebending to help keep Bolin warm. Bolin was soon snoring in Mako's arms. Mako stayed up all night to make sure the little earthbender was warm. The same thing happened the next day and the day after. Needless to say, Mako was exhausted the next time they settled into their nook in the alley.

Mako sat down and Bolin sat in his lap. "Look, Mako!" He said excitedly as he pointed to the sky. "It's snowing!" This was the first time they'd seen snow from the sky. Mako wasn't happy about that though. He could already feel the cold settling into his bones and he was so tired he wasn't sure he could fire bend tonight. Mako wrapped the blanket around his younger brother.

A strong gust of cold air hit Mako and set him shivering. Bolin looked up at his brother. "Are you cold, bro?"

"I'm f-fine." Mako said and managed a smile through chattering teeth. "Just got to sleep, okay?"

"Alright." Bolin agreed as he settled back against Mako's chest. He didn't go to sleep, however. He waited. He felt Mako's arms relax slightly ad looked up to see that Mako's head was back against the brick wall and his eyes were shut. Bolin remembered when they lived with their parents that dad would always say Mako slept like the dead.

Bolin untangled himself from Mako and unwrapped the blanket that was around his shoulders. He then laid it across Mako and snuggled into Mako's side under the blanket. "There." Bolin whispered. "This blanket's big enough for two."


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin could tell from the look in Mako's eyes that he was thinking of the same moment. "Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could get some blankets? And maybe something to read?"

"Sure thing, Bolin." Korra replied. As she stood to leave the room she muffed up Bolin's hair a bit. A slight pink tint rose to his cheeks.

Honestly, Bolin couldn't believe Mako was cold. Bolin was practically sweating. With the whole room being almost entirely made up of windows the sun's warmth was trapped inside the room. But there was Mako with his long legs tucked up to his chest and his hands rubbing his shins to keep them warm. He was shivering horribly and flashes of pain would cross his face occasionally.

Korra was back soon and laid three thick blankets over Mako. It took a minute or so for the shivering and shaking to stop. When it did the pain on his face was all too prominent.

"Hey, Mako, Jinora let us borrow some of her books." Bolin said. He pulled one out from the stack. "Look at this one! The Founders of Pro-Bending! That one sounds interesting, right, Mako?"

Mako managed a small nod.

Bolin flipped to the front page and started reading aloud. He kept glancing up at Mako to see if he was paying attention. Occasionally Korra would comment too. She knew what Bolin was trying to do. Bolin was trying to keep Mako distracted from the pain.

Bolin read on and on for hours. His voice started to get hoarse and he had to clear it more often. Sometime in the middle of the night Korra had leaned over onto Bolin's shoulder and was now asleep. Bolin couldn't tell whether Mako was asleep or awake so he kept reading.

It was very early in the morning when Bolin started falling asleep. The words in the book started morphing together and his eyelids felt impossibly heavy. He read one line six times before he realized he'd been reading the same line. Eventually Bolin's chin came to rest on his chest and the book in his hands fell to the floor with a resounding thump. It didn't wake the three.

_-break-_

Mako woke up when the first beam of light popped through the window. The pain in his abdomen was only a dull thud. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and saw that Bolin and Korra were still asleep. He threw off the three blankets that were over him and started towards the door. That's when he realized he was only in his underwear.

He couldn't go running around Air Temple Island in his underwear!

His eyes quickly scanned the room. He found his clothes, scarf on top, neatly folded in a pile. He pulled them on quickly and headed toward the door. He opened it and found Tenzin reaching out for the door too. Mako jumped and his heart started pounding. Tenzin seemed slightly startled.

"Mako, I was just coming up to check on how you were doing." Tenzin said. He gave Mako a once over. "You seem to be fine." Tenzin then glanced over Mako's shoulder at Bolin and Korra. "Where were you planning on going?"

Mako didn't want him to know that he'd been planning on sneaking out to the practice arena to see if he could bend lightning. So he lied. "The bathroom." But as he said it he realized it was true. The sudden pressure in his bladder was painful.

"Oh." Tenzin cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess I'll show you where it is then." He started down the hall and Mako followed after him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Mako answered. "A little sore."

"Your fever was quite high. I would suggest not doing anything strenuous for a few days." Tenzin replied. Mako glanced up at him with surprise and saw the look in Tenzin's eyes. Tenzin knew. Tenzin stopped in front of a door. "Here you are. Try not to get lost on the way back." And with that the airbending master walked off.

After Mako relieved himself he did in fact 'get lost' on the way back to the room he'd been in before. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the practice arena. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing deeply in and out. The sun was bright and clear in the sky. The air was still cold, but Mako was sucking in the sun's energy.

He imagined the voice he'd heard in his head. The one that had told him about yin and yang energies. He stood carefully and started doing the motions he'd seen Korra do in his dreams. He took a deep breath and then imagined splitting the air in front of him. Separating the positive and negative energies. He felt a tingling in his fingers and a wicked smile spread across his face as he saw static dance between them. Just as he was about to throw his arm forward and let the energy flow into a bolt of lightning the smile dropped off his face and Korra's voice split the air like a knife. "MAKO!"

The energy that had been generated in Mako's palms exploded and sent him straight onto his butt in a puff of smoke.

"You just got out of bed this morning, Mako!" Korra yelled as she stalked over. "You are coming back inside and I don't care if I have to sit on your chest and force food down your throat, you are _going_ to eat. AND you are going to stay in bed for the rest of the day!" She grabbed the collar of Mako's shirt and started dragging him across the ground back towards the Air Temple.

Mako didn't resist. "Korra, I'm telling you that I can bend lightning!"

"And I'm telling you that you're staying in bed! And eating! And healing!" Korra replied.

Mako crossed his arms over his chest and let Korra drag him the whole way back across the courtyard.

_-break-_

"Korra, if I eat any more I'm going to throw it back up." Mako stated. Sitting in front of him was a bowl of not even half eaten noodles.

"Mako, you haven't eaten in like three days. You need to get something inside of you." Korra said gently.

Mako spooned up some broth and brought it slowly up to his mouth. The smell alone made his nose wrinkle up in disgust. He gagged and then ran out of the room. Korra frowned as she heard the sound of Mako being sick in the nearby bathroom. She pulled the bowl over and sniffed it. It smelled decent to her. She took her own spoon and swallowed some broth. It tasted just as good as it smelled. She pushed the bowl back over and then got up to get a glass of water. When Mako walked back into the room she pressed the glass into his hands.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"I'm sorry, Mako." Korra apologized. "I shouldn't have made you eat if it was going to make you sick."

Mako shook his head. "No, you're right, Korra. I do need to eat. My stomach just won't accept it right now. When I'm hungry I'll let you know."

"Right." Korra nodded in agreement.

Mako took a long drag of the water. "This water's so much cleaner than ours back in our apartment."

"That's because you have to suffer on city water." Korra replied with a smile. "There's a nice purification system on the island that cleans the water _and _makes it taste better."

Mako took another sip and relished the taste. A couple more minutes passed before Bolin stumbled into the room. His hair was a mess and there were dark bags under his eyes. "Hey, Mako." His voice was only a whisper of his usual boisterous tone.

"Hey, what happened to your voice, bro?" Mako asked.

"It ran away last night." Bolin managed before he had to clear his throat. He sat down heavily at the table. "You going to eat those?" He asked and pointed to the noodles that were still in front of Mako.

Mako shook his head. "Definitely not."

Bolin pulled the bowl over and gratefully started inhaling the noodles. He studied his brother for a moment and spoke through a mouthful of noodles. "You feeling okay? You're looking paler than normal."

"I'm fine." Mako rushed.

"Actually," Korra butted in forcefully. "Mako just finished throwing up his breakfast."

Bolin frowned and stopped eating the noodles. "Oh…" He suddenly didn't seem so interested in his food.

Korra looked over the two 'fabulous bending brothers.' They weren't looking too fabulous. "Mako, why don't we go back up to your room so I can heal you again. Maybe that will fix up your stomach problems."

Mako wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine."

"Ooh ohh! Can I watch?" Bolin asked. His ooh oohs came out as odd whispers.

"Sure, Bolin." Korra replied with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for not updating recently! School just ended yesterday so I should be updating as quick as lightning! *nudge nudge* Get it? Huh? Do ya?_

_Also thanks an Appa load for the reviews and favorites! :D I honestly can't believe how many people are reading this story and like it._

_And yes, I am aware that both my theories of how Mako learned lightning and Korra learned healing were blown out of the water._


End file.
